The True Arena
'''The True Arena' is a heavily revamped version of The Arena and is the final sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''and Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is the last sub-game in every game it appears in, and is intended to be the most difficult. The True Arena differs to The Arena in several ways, aside from the change in bosses. Though the player is still offered every Copy Ability before the battle royale begins, he/she is not provided as many health restoration items as in The Arena; the player only receives a scant supply of regular food and the occasional Maxim Tomato, the amount varying between games. In addition, although two Copy Essences are still found in the rest area, one is always a Sleep Copy Essence, effectively limiting the player's choice of ability to whatever the other pedestal offers. In Games Kirby Super Star Ultra In the room where Kirby can take any Copy Essence he wishes, the player should take note that there are two elevators on both sides for quick travel. Unlike The Arena, the rest area in The True Arena has a stormy sky and many rotting, decayed trees in place of lush ones in The Arena; the Colosseum is also redesigned to have spikes on the top of it. When Kirby approaches the final four, the rest area changes dramatically. The entire area becomes horribly fogged over, the dark clouds strike thunder, the sign post changes and shows a hazy image of the next boss's face and the music is changed into a suspenseful, orchestral mumble. This version of The True Arena is earned by completing all other mini-games. This does not include the sub-games and it does not matter how much treasure the player has from The Great Cave Offensive. The first six bosses are fought in random order: *Kracko Jr.'s Revenge *Kracko's Revenge *Kabula *Lololo & Lalala's Revenge *Whispy's Revenge *True Mid-boss All-Stars (Mr. Tick Tock, Grand Wheelie, Phan Phan, Fire Lion) The Last Four are fought in a fixed order: #Masked Dedede #Wham Bam Jewel #Galacta Knight #Marx Soul Kirby's Return to Dream Land This variant is almost identical to ''Kirby Super Star Ultra's The True Arena. The player should notice that there still are Maxim Tomatoes in the rest area, but there are only two instead of five. In addition to those two tomatoes, there is a Maxim Tomato inside of a box. Up to four players can play this sub-game. After Kirby beats The True Arena by himself, the player unlocks Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede to play as -- this means the player can play the sub-game without Kirby being present at all. When the first ten bosses are defeated, the rest area takes on a gloomier look. The door is replaced with a star-shaped portal (which Kirby cannot reach when carrying the Maxim Tomato box). The music also changes to a remix of Iceberg's map theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. The first ten bosses are fought in random order: *Whispy Woods EX *Mr. Dooter EX *Fatty Puffer EX *Goriath EX *Grand Doomer EX *Metal General EX *Landia EX *Sphere Doomers EX (Spark, Regular & Fire, Ice) *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #1 (Gigant Edge EX, King Doo EX & Bonkers EX) *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #2 (Kibble Blade EX, Moundo EX, Water Galboros EX & Dubior EX) The last five are fought in a fixed order: #Lor EX & Magolor #HR-D3 #Galacta Knight #Magolor EX #Magolor Soul ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe This variant is nearly identical to ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The True Arena, with a few changes: The room with every Copy Essence stretches horizontally rather than vertically, with two Tilt Gondolas for quick travel instead of two ladders. The rest area is now on two planes; the foreground contains two Copy Essences (one of which is Sleep), and the background contains tomatoes and the door. Kirby can travel between the two planes with a 3D Warp Star. Along with four tomatoes, one Maxim Tomato is contained inside an Assist Star. Once in a while, Treasure Chests that contain keychains appear at the foreground. When the first seven bosses are defeated, the rest area takes on Another Dimension's look. The door is replaced with a Warp Hole and the peaceful music changes to Dangerous Dinner's map music from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The first seven bosses are fought in random order: *Flowery Woods DX *Paintra DX *Kracko DX *Coily Rattler DX *Pyribbit DX *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #1 (Grand Wheelie DX, Bonkers DX, & Hornhead DX) *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #2 (Mr. Frosty DX, Flame Galboros DX, Gigant Edge DX, & Blocky DX) The Nightmare Four are fought in a fixed order: #Queen Sectonia DX #Shadow Dedede #Dark Meta Knight's Revenge #Soul of Sectonia ''Kirby: Planet Robobot The True Arena in this game is very similar to The Arena of this game, albeit with some minor changes. Unlike previous games, all 12 rounds are in a set order of bosses fought, harkening back to Boss Endurance from older games. The Copy Ability select room spreads out vertically, with tubes connecting individual rooms. The ultimate room contains a new roulette Copy Essence and a Warp Hole leading to the first rest area. The rest areas have the player climb the outside of a research facility, just like in The Arena. However, this time around, it has a series of abstract backgrounds. Copy Essences and healing items are offered to the player in this order: *Before Round 1: Copy Ability room *Before Round 2: a cherry Assist Star and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 3: a cherry Assist Star and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 4: a sticker and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 5: a cherry Assist Star and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 6: a cherry Assist Star and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 7: a sticker *Before Round 8: a cherry Assist Star and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 9: a cherry Assist Star and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 10: a cherry Assist Star, two stickers, and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 11: a cherry Assist Star, two stickers, and a roulette Copy Essence *Before Round 12: a Pep Brew Assist Star, three stickers, and a roulette Copy Essence The music changes overtime as well. It starts out as a calming remix of the music that plays on the title screen, changes to a techno remix of Dark Castle's theme from ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 after Round 5, changes to the theme heard in Stage 4 of Access Ark after Round 8, and finally changes to the music played in the cutscene where Star Dream transforms after Round 11. The bosses are fought in this order: # Clanky Woods 2.0 # Holo Defense API 2.0 # Susie 2.0 # Mid-Boss All Stars 1 (Kibble Blade 2.0, Blocky 2.0, King Doo 2.0, & Dubior 2.0) # Stock Mecha Knight # Dedede Clone 2.0 / Dedede Clones & D3 2.0 # C.O.G.S. (Gigabyte Grounds)/Core Kabula # Mid-Boss All Stars 2 (Security Force 2.0, Miasmoros 2.0, Bonkers 2.0, & Telepathos 2.0) # President Haltmann 2.0 # Dark Matter Clone/Sectonia Clone (fought one after the other with no break in between) # Galacta Knight Returns # Star Dream Soul OS Related Quotes Trivia *Although music from The True Arena doesn't appear in the Sound Test before this mode is beaten, Marx Soul's cackles and death cry (sounds 343-347) can be found before the mode is unlocked. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The True Arena is the only version of the sub-game that does not exclude any bosses from The Arena (if one counts Extra Mode variations of bosses as the same characters and Magolor Soul as Magolor's third form). *The logos for The True Arena swapped fonts between ''Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Return to Dream Land; the 'True' in Kirby Super Star Ultra is in a red, jagged, font, while 'The' and 'Arena' are in a more formal font. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it is the exact opposite, with 'The' and 'Arena' being in the red jagged font. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The True Arena, once the Final Five are reached, the music becomes a remix of Iceberg's map music from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Like The Arena, Kirby: Triple Deluxe's The True Arena is the only version of the sub-game that does not support multi-player. *Many of the themes from Kirby: Triple Deluxe's The True Arena are rearrangements of themes from Kirby Super Star Ultra's The True Arena. * The music in the rest area in Kirby: Triple Deluxe is a peaceful remix of Ripple Star's theme in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. * Kirby: Planet Robobot is the only game where in both arenas, every boss is fought in a specific order. In the other games, most are typically fought in a random order and all the final bosses in a specific order. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, this sub-game is stated to be a sort of "what if" scenario or alternate universe/timeline. This may also apply to the other The True Arena sub-games in the series.Miiverse Concept artwork KPR The True Arena concept art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery TheTrueArenaKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' title screen Tempro8.png|Suplex Kirby battles Masked Dedede. Sword vs galacta.png|Sword Kirby battles Galacta Knight. Marx soul.png|Hammer Kirby battles Marx Soul. KRtDL_True_Arena.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' title screen KTD_True_Arena_title_screen.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' title screen KTD_The_True_Arena.jpg|The rest area in Kirby: Triple Deluxe KTD_The_True_Arena_2.jpg|The second rest area in Kirby: Triple Deluxe KTD_Soul_of_Sectonia.jpg|Stone Kirby battles Soul of Sectonia. KPR Haltmann Tower TTA.jpg|The rest area in Kirby: Planet Robobot SDSOS Infobox.jpg|Kirby, using his Robobot Armor's Halberd Mode, battles Star Dream Soul OS. References de:Die NEUE Arena fr:Combat des Boss ja:真 格闘王への道 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot